Imposter
by Miss Shadowz
Summary: Naruto is forced to leave the village after being blamed for a serious crime. With no skills or talents, he struggles to survive, but manages to find someone who will take him under his wing. Naruto begins to discover the secrets regarding the ninja world, and the person he was destined to be seems to have diminished.
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Blood dripped down from the kunai silently, the culprit ran from Konaha, before anything was suspected.

Sarutobi heard a strange sound outside his office, before he had the chance to react, the door was bolted down. "Hokage, all here have witnessed a monstrous crime , we order you to have the culprit imprisoned!" yelled the angry mob, "calm down, please explain..." Sarutobi replied. Sarutobi's eyes widened as the story was told to him, "retrieve Naruto and bring him to me, immediately" said Sarutobi.

Naruto had just awaken to find himself in a dark room, before him stood the third Hokage. "Naruto, last night I was alerted by some civilians about the crime you committed, I cannot simply let you bypass the law, we WILL punish you. I hereby sentence Uzumaki Naruto to a lifetime in prison" said Sarutobi, "h-hhokage, I think you are mistaken, I have committed no crimes" screamed Naruto "you can't do this!" Naruto bolted down the door and ran straight for the village gates, not once did he doubt his decision.

Naruto once wanted to become Hokage, he wished to gain the village's respect, now, he was filled with pure anger towards the village.

The blonde headed boy was only 3 years of age, and the jiinchuriki of Kyuubi, the 9 tailed fox, of course Naruto had not realised this, as this information was declared top secret. He was also thought to be the last remaining member of the Uzumaki clan, a clan that strived in fuin ninjutsu. Naruto was currently not a ninja at the time, except he did own a kunai, a gift from the Hokage.

After days of travelling, Naruto came upon a village, where he seeked for someone worthy of becoming his master. Even after a few hours, Naruto wasn't willing to give up, but admitted he was fairly tired. He walked into a ramen shop, and ordered a large bowl of pork ramen. A man sitting close by was amazed at Naruto as soon as he caught sight of him, he contained a massive amount of chakra, an amount he had never seen before. Taking a liking to a child, the man decided to follow his footsteps, in hope of discovering something bigger, better. After Naruto devoured 10 large bowls of ramen, he headed off once again, in search of a master.

By the end of the day, Naruto was exhausted, he had yet to find a master and started wondering where he was going to stay the night, his only choice was to camp out in the forest, he didn't have enough money to be able to stay at an inn. The man watched Naruto walk out into the forest, and immediately assumed him to be homeless, the man swore he looked similar to his brother, more and more curiosity arose. The man approached him, hoping to simply chat. Naruto readied his kunai when he caught a glimpse of the man, "I bring no harm, young one. I noticed you earlier and frankly, I was quite amazed" grinned the man, "amazed? At a young boy like me, I'm practically useless" replied Naruto, the man ignored him, "what is your name?" the man said, "Uzumaki Naruto" said Naruto, "oh, an Uzumaki, impressive. I heard they died out a long time ago, I suppose I was incorrect" smiled the man as he wondered if this boy could possibly be Kushina's and Minato's son, "my name is Namikaze, Namikaze Hadashi" Naruto opened his mouth, but no words exited, Hadashi looked at the young boys face, and his theory was proven correct "I see, you must be from the hidden leaf. Yes, I am related to Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage, I am also aware that you are his son" replied Hadashi.

"Naruto, hey Naruto?! Are you awake" yelled Hadashi, "I just had a reaally pleasant dream, someone told me I am the fourth's son" said Naruto, "that's because you are" replied Hadashi, "im...im..posssib-" said Naruto. Naruto sat there was a few minutes, trying to comprehend the information just given to me, Naruto felt proud, to be the son of such a talented ninja.

"Naruto, I would like to propose something to you, I want to train you to become a ninja, I also want to pass down the Namikaze techniques to you, even though the Namikaze clan is quite small, we still have our own jutsu not known to any other clans," "hai" replied Naruto. Hadashi


	2. Chapter 2: Hadashi

Chapter 2 - Namikaze Hadashi

...

"Hadashi-sensei, I beg of you, to tell me about you" Hadashi looked into the boy's pleading eyes and agreed, but also warned him that some parts may be inappropriate, Naruto shivered but still insisted that he share the story.

Hadashi started to speak "I grew up in the hidden leaf village, the place I called home, where me and my brother were greatly respected, our mother had passed away when we were young, no one ever told us how she died, whenever we mentioned her death near our father, he turned ice cold and spoke no words for days, he must've truly loved her, our father was killed in battle, a few years after our mother, he was a noble man, and a great shinobi. After our mother died, he refused to be a ninja. We were officially regarded as orphans when we were 10 years old, we lived in the Namikaze manor alone, for some strange reason, I always wanted to live in the orphanage, I believed it'd be better than living alone."

Naruto shook his head, being reminded of his dreadful days at the orphanage.

" Minato was alway at the top of the class, he was only a little more superior than me. I trained to become better than him, he was like a rival. We trained together every day, pushing ourselves to our limits, he wished to become Hokage whilst I wished to surpass him , and protect the village from any harm, I loved my brother, he was a kind and caring person, definitely a worthy Hokage.

In the third great ninja war, we both fought incredibly, but he was more noticed and feared, rumors spread about the almighty yellow flash of the hidden leaf. After a difficult battle, I struggled to move, no one could find me, and just assumed I was dead. I became a little furious over that matter, but the anger soon ceased to exist.

After a month, I had healed enough to walk, but was still in critical condition. I found a village, and was fortunate enough to find a healer there, the healer was kind and beautiful, she allowed me to live with her until I recovered, over time, my feelings for her grew, I felt the need to hold her in my arms, she died so suddenly. Ninja attacked the small village hoping to take over it, almost everyone was dead, including the woman I loved. I fled the village, the enemy were much stronger than me, I could never of hoped to defeat them.

After fleeing, I heard my brother was declared the fourth Hokage, I was happy for him, yet jealous. It was a great acheivement, I thought I might have underestimated him. I wandered along the country, discovering new jutsu, becoming stronger. After a few years, I decided to return to the hidden leaf and show my brother the great shinobi I had become, when I arrived, the whole village was covered in rubble, dead bodies lay in every corner, chunks of flesh had been taken out of the leaf's ninja. I was shocked, the damage.. I wondered what could have done such a thing. I asked the nearest jounin what had happened, he told me the great Yondaime had died, sealing the demon nina tailed fox into a newborn baby. The nine tails had killed many ninja, it killed both my brother, his wife and almost their son. I was traumatized, the amount of blood covering the grounds surface was ridiculous, almost unbelievable.

I attended his funeral, as well as his wife's, I was loyal to my brother. He sacrificed himself for the safety of the village, just like I once hoped to do. Every time I glanced upon the village, my mind filled with sadness, I longed to see my dearest brother one last time, months had passed, and I could no longer bear to stay in the village, I left. Once again, I set out on a journey, but that time, I had no plan."

A tear dropped down from Naruto's crystal blue eye, the story was so touching, he couldn't help but feel sorrow for Hadashi, then another thing crossed his mind. "Hadashi, you said the nine tailed fox was sealed into a newborn baby, who was it sealed into" asked Naruto in confuse meant, "you" replied Hadashi.


	3. Chapter 3 : Naruto's reaction

Chapter 3: Naruto's reaction

"You mean, I am the nine tailed fox?! I'm the one who killed those innocent people..." Naruto froze, "and I'm the one who killed my parents" tears rolled off Naruto's cheeks, anger built up inside of him, he grabbed his kunai and pointed it towards his heart - "Naruto stop! You are not the nine tails, the nine tails is inside of you" interrupted Hadashi, "I don't understand" replied Naruto, "you were only a baby when the nine tails attacked, there is no way you could be responsible for that. You are not the nine tails, you are it's jiinchuriki, it is trapped in a cage inside of you, you aren't its human form" said Hadashi. Naruto smiled, he was relieved that he wasn't the one to kill his parents, he would never be able to carry that burden, "Hadashi-sensei, is that why everyone looked at me with those eyes" Naruto shuddered, terrible memories rushed back. Hadashi pulled Naruto closer, "it's not your fault" he said.

Naruto fell asleep instantly, he was exhausted from all the training Hadashi put him through, Hadashi knew of Naruto's ability to withstand what ordinary ninja couldn't, therefore he decided it would be best to push him.

Naruto woke up to the smell of fresh eggs being cooked, he followed the scent which lead to a campfire, next to the campfire sat Hadashi, quietly munching on some eggs, "Naruto, you're finally awake" smiled Hadashi, Hadashi handed him 3 eggs along with some bacon, he savored the taste as if it was nothing he had tasted before. After breakfast, the two headed back to the village.

They entered a blacksmiths shop, "Hadashi! It's been a while, old friend. How may I help you?" said the blacksmith, "I'm after two of your finest swords, make sure they are an appropriate size for his one" Hadashi said as he pointed towards Naruto, "of course" the blacksmith unlocked his basement, and pulled two swords from a rack, "only the finest swords for you" grinned the blacksmith. Hadashi took the swords and paid the blacksmith a sum of 5000 yen, he thanked his old friend and walked out.

"Awesome" exclaimed Naruto, "when do we start", "not yet, we will be heading to a place in the fire country, where we can enchant your swords, "enchant..?" replied Naruto. Hadashi simply continued to walk.

A dark shadow came upon the two traveling men, a young boy around the same age as Naruto appeared. Naruto looked shocked, it was his rival.. "Sasuke.. What're you doing here?" Asked Naruto, "you really ought to watch yourself, brat. The hidden leaf village will be sending only their best missing hunter nins to retrieve you. Especially since you're regarded as an s class missing nin" laughed Sasuke. Hadashi was shocked, this boy.. He betrayed his village, he betrayed what I fought to protect, Hadashi's fists tightened.

"Naruto, I'm taking you back to the hidden leaf village, I will not continue to support you" said Hadashi in a serious tone, "buut Hadashi-sense-" Naruto wasn't allowed to finish his sentence, "I am no longer your sensei" interrupted Hadashi. "They'll kill me" shivered Naruto.

They boys waved goodbye to Hadashi, who agreed to keep their location a secret. "Sasuke, tell me, what are you doing here?" said Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4 : Sasuke's appearance

ill admit I'm not the best author, but at least I'm slowly improving, give me that kay? oh and sorry for the terribly short chapters, I suck at writing long pieces.

Chapter 4: Sasuke's appearance

* * *

"Sasuke, tell me, why are you here?" asked Naruto, "to return the Uchiha clan to its former glory" grinned Sasuke, "what happened?" said Naruto. Sasuke had an evil grin on his face, a grin that expressed anger, hatred and the need to seek revenge.

"It all started around a month after you left, I was walking home, past those who were still celebrating your leave .. I started to approach the clan house when I saw familiar faces staring at me, ice cold familiar faces, dead faces. At first all I did was cry, but figured that would bring no help, my clan had been murdered, but by who I wondered, the question remained in my head. Itachi approached me, I sighed in relief, at least my dear brother was still alive. I started yelling out to him, explaining how everyone was dead, but Itachi just ignored me. He had never behaved like eyes were full of guilt and they were cold, like the rest of the clan, but he wasn't dead, he was clearly alive. Itachi pulled out a kunai and raised it to my neck, I just stared at him in shock, before attempting to kill me, one of the few Uchiha remaining, he said sorry. That was the last thing I remember, before waking up in hospital, the doctors told me to rest for a little longer, and that I had suffered from brain damage and blood loss. My brother tried to kill me, but simply said.. sorry. It didn't make any sense, I believed my brother loved me.

I went to the Hokage, I asked him what was wrong with Itachi, the Hokage didn't reply and just continued with his work. I became more suspicious and furious, no one was willing to tell me the truth, I sneaked into the Hokage's office and went through a large amount of paperwork and scrolls that was in a locked vault.."

Sasuke was interrupted, "the locked vault, how did you manage that" said Naruto with a surprised look on his face. Sasuke ignored him and continued his story..

"In there I found many legal documents, your birth certificate, the first, second and fourth's death certificate, and also the assignment given to Itachi. Itachi was forced to murder the whole clan, by the third Hokage and Danzou. Before anyone had found out about me sneaking into the vault, I murdered the Hokage as he slept soundly, I didn't have any time to finish off that bastard Danzou. I fled the village." finished Sasuke.

Naruto gasped, had Sasuke really defeated the Hokage, was he really that strong? "so, how do you plan to return your clan to its former glory" asked Naruto, "easy" replied Sasuke, "first we return to the hidden leaf village, there we are to dig up the dead Uchiha's, we then resurrect them using the reanimation jutsu, and implant their eyes into ninja, including you. That will give already extrodinary ninja a massive boost, we will become powerful then destroy Konoha" explained Sasuke. "Me? Of all people, to possess the sharingan, and to become apart of the Uchiha clan..: and to destroy the leaf" thought Naruto.

The boys set off to return to the hidden leaf village, as dawn approached, the first set of missing nin hunters had finally tracked them down. "Naruto, they're here" whispered Sasuke. As expected, 4 ninja jumped down to attack their enemies, "Sasuke, why not just allow ourselves to be caught, then we can enter Konoha safely, "that would be stupid, dumbass, we are s class missing nin, they were paid to kill is on sight, even if we manage to make it into the village, there's a high possibility that we will never be able to escape" replied Sasuke, Naruto nodded in agreement.

Naruto fell down as a result of the excruciating pain, he was caught off guard, the ninja had used a chakra imbedded kunai and slashed his leg, despite his remarkable healing abilities, the wound was quite deep and severe. Naruto raised the sword Hadashi had given him, charged at the ninja and took a chunk of flesh and blood out of his right thigh, the ninja screamed in pain and died after minutes of being tortured by Naruto,

Uchiha Naruto.

The ninja were soon defeated, both boys were wounded, though Sasuke was in much worse condition as he didn't contain the power Naruto did, "we should stop at a village along the way" puffed Sasuke, "we'll try and find a healer." Naruto caught a glimpse of Sasuke, he looked terrible. Blood poured down from both his legs, and scratches which would soon become scars covered his body. It wasn't a pretty look, yet Sasuke remained calm.

Just before the clock rang to tell everyone midnight had arrived, Sasuke and Naruto spotted lights in the distance, they both ran, hoping to accomplish good in this village.

There were guards patrolling the village, inside and out, as expected, but that shouldn't be a problem. TRANFORMATION JUTSU, yelled Sasuke and Naruto, both turning themselves into harmless civilians. They walked up to the guards, "what brings you here" said one of the guards, observing them from a distance, "they're currently using the transformation jutsu, perfect.. Ninja have arrived" whisper another one of the guards the the leader, "we are travelling merchants, looking to buy and sell goods" replied Sasuke, the guards to Sasuke and Naruto's suprise, let them cross. Fortunately for them, the village had no ninja, or their techniques, no one was alerted when the two men crossed the bordor whilst using the transformation jutsu, in any other village, they would have been detected. Well, at least that's what they thought.

They glanced at the empty village, "everyone must be sleeping" said Naruto. They walked up to the nearest inn, inside there was only one woman, no one else was to be seen. "A room for two" said Sasuke to the woman, "very well" replied the woman. After paying the required sum, the woman led them up to their room, before leaving she told them one thing, "I wouldn't have come here if I was you." The boys walked over the floorboards, and each creaked as they took a step, they jumped at their beds and soon fell into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5 : The Village

Chapter 5 : The Village

**reviews are greatly appreciated be sure to leave one c:**

* * *

"My lord, I would like to report some alarming information to you, two young ninja have entered the village" said a man, "alarming?! This is a perfect opportunity to learn their jutsu and abilities, with their help we can grow more powerful and strong, find them and capture them at once. Then we shall begin our studies" replied the lord. The Lord glanced out the window upon his village, "a wonderful opportunity indeed" he thought to himself. He exited his manor, and kept a fair distance away from his soldier, being sure to watch the fight, if there was going to be one, that is.

Sasuke opened his eyes, something was terribly wrong, and he could sense it, he nudged Naruto, who seemed to understand. The window was smashed by a man wearing a black hood and robes, his face wasn't visible with all his clothing covering him, the man pulled out a kunai and held it to Naruto's neck. "Come with me or I kill the boy" said the man, Sasuke laughed and the man stared at him, wondering what he could find so hilarious, Naruto released the substitution jutsu, a log appeared and the man gasped, he had been fooled by a pair of young foolish bastards, who probably haven't yet grasped the basics of reading, let alone ninja techniques. Sasuke activated his sharingan, which first made its appearance on the night of his family's death. The man was stunned, the boy was an Uchiha, "the lord will be impressed" thought the man.. Sasuke began to make hand signs, "HOSENKA NO JUTSU" he yelled, flames licked the mans body, blackening his pale white skin and obliterating his clothing, until he was no longer able to feel any more pain. The lord, who happened to be watching from a distance, was impressed with the boys performance, and decided he wasn't going to let them escape.

"Sasuke, lets hurry, we are unsure of how many soldiers they have, and what their objective is, we can not allow ourselves to be captured or killed" said Naruto, "Hai" replied Sasuke. They ran on the clear ground, following the path and heading towards the gate before anyone had a chance to notice their disappearance, they hadn't yet mastered chakra control and couldn't maintain their balance on rooftops, which was unfortunate for them, especially at a moment as such. The Lord ran after and Naruto, but being old and feeble, he ran out of stamina not long after beginning his journey, The Lord wasn't willing to give up, so instead, he fired a giant fireball at the village gate. Hoping to completely stop their escape.

The gate crumbled down, blocking the exit, Naruto created many shadow clones and pulled themselves up and over the gate. The Lord had underestimated them, he had not expected them to be able to create so many shadow clones, or for that matter, a single shadow clone, most can only create a few shadow clones per day before they have no remaining chakra.. The Lord shook his head, no wonder the soldier he sent earlier had been defeated.

Naruto and Sasuke continued their journey to the hidden leaf, Sasuke was in terrible condition, he looked worse than he had before arriving at that village, "Sasuke, I think we should rest here for a few days, until you fully recovery" said Naruto, "I'm okay, let's continue" replied Sasuke, who only had one thing on his mind, "but Sasuke, if we are going to hope to complete our objective, then we must be in perfect condition, or else there is a high possibility that we will fail" pleaded Naruto, "I suppose you're right for once" said Sasuke as his eyes started closing, Naruto placed Sasuke on the grass, and lay a blanket over him, Sasuke was soon asleep. It was early, they had only received a few hours of sleep before being interrupted by the man who attempted to capture them, morning was approaching, Naruto too lay down on the grass and began to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 : Arrival

**Chapter 6: **arrival

Sasuke and Naruto arrive in the hidden leaf, after meeting the man whose skin was pale.

* * *

Once dark had begun its rest, Naruto and Sasuke continued on their way to the hidden leaf. It hadn't been long before they could view the place they once called home. The experience had completely shaped Naruto and Sasuke into people they weren't destined to be, they had been traumatised and this was the destruction caused. They hadn't yet come up with a decent plan, though they were intelligent enough to be certain that one would be required. They were both wanted dead, especially in these regions.

They were both aware of the strong security system in place, manipulate chakra and they would be found immediately. Because of this, their task became a lot more difficult. "To enter the village unrecognised, without chakra manipulation" thought Sasuke to himself, "difficult, indeed".

As they were not able to think of a decent plan, they decided to camp a few miles away from the walls, at least until the plan had emerged. No fire was lit, to ensure they would not be found, instead, they lay shivering under the moons dim light, a single blanket lay across each body. It was not long, until a pale white man discovered their presence. He crept up to the boys, examining their faces, "the one with the dark hair looks similar to Itachi, and the blonde looks similar to the fourth hokage, brilliant" he silently laughed to himself. They awoke with a fright, startled by the man that stood before them, "ex-x-uuse me sir, may we help you with something" questioned Naruto, "Uchiha, Namikaze. Two honourable descendants, what may 'I' do for you" replied the pale man. Naruto only looked confused, he didn't know who he was referring to as 'Namikaze'. "We cannot trust you. What is your name, who do you serve?" asked Sasuke boldly, "I am Zetsa, I serve the Akatsuki" said Zetsa, "right. We are attempting to enter the hidden leaf without being recognised, any ideas?" said Sasuke. A grin appeared on Zetsa's face, "of course" he replied.

Soon, a man and woman approached the village gates, "aww, Sasuke, why must I be the woman?!" complained Naruto, "shut up!" replied Sasuke. They were halted as they went to cross the border, "before we can allow you to enter the village, we ask what brings you here" said one of the guards, "we are merchants, wishing to sell our items" said Sasuke. After the bingo book was searched, they were granted access to the village.

Their prime objective was to reach the graveyard, which never appeared to be guarded, according to Naruto. They made their way through the village, the sun was falling. Many civilians stared at them, curious as to who they were. Unfamiliar faces weren't very welcomed in the hidden leaf.


	7. Chapter 7 : The Room

They passed multiple shops, the once familiar place now seemed unfamiliar. They only seemed to be going in circles. "We've already been this way, Sasuke" complained Naruto, "Don't be silly" sighed Sasuke. Naruto pointed out the large fountain surrounded by trees, Sasuke nodded his head in agreement, finally giving Naruto recognition. "Why don't we try asking a civilian? They'll surely know" suggested Naruto. Sasuke whacked Naruto on the head, "Idiot! The people here are not welcoming, we would be best not causing attention" replied Sasuke.

After going in circles for countless minutes, they eventually found a sign pointing in the direction of the graveyard. Naruto grinned. They sprinted towards it, unaware of the curiosity arisen in the hidden leaf, regarding the foreigners. They watched the two adults racing each other, proving themselves immature thus likely imposters, but they figured it would be rude to address them of such treason, and instead watched them closely.

"This way" said Sasuke, grasping Naruto's arm and dragging him to a specific corner. The place he was being dragged to was dark, the dry leaves towered over several graves, and crows swarmed the site. "This is it Naruto, we are here at last," tears were almost brought to Sasuke's eyes, they had managed to succeed their mission, finally they would be able to quietly escape and travel to lands far from here. Never did they notice the angry eyes looking upon them.

Sasuke looked at Naruto blankly when he realised they had no tools nor jutsu to dig up the hard rock and soil. "Stop acting so stressed" Naruto revealed a scroll that he had used the generic sealing technique on, soon two shovels appeared. "and where did you learn that" said Sasuke blunty, but slightly impressed, "Hadashi" replied Naruto. Naruto threw one at Sasuke, but missed miserably, and hit a pile of dirt instead. "Wow Naruto, you really are clumsy", Naruto paid no attention to Sasuke, but instead to the pile of dirt that had just been behind Sasuke, the impact of the throw knocked down the dirt, and revealed a staircase.

Dust flew into the eyes of both boys, yet they continued to dig, digging for the unknown, they were still young, and still curious. When the dirt had been cleared, they begun to walk down the old crumbly staircase. Naruto took another step, the stone beneath his foot caved in, and his leg became trapped. He was in agony, he attempted to lift up his leg, but only more stone fell in and caused more pain to the poor boy. "Go on Sasuke, I'll be fine" he insisted, Sasuke, who had never even cared for Naruto, accepted his will and continued, leaving the boy to escape on his own. Sasuke continued down the stairs, until he eventually reached a small, dark room.

Naruto heard footsteps; he struggled to turn his head. In the distance, he could see a man in a cloak approaching him. "Do they know me" he silently whispered to himself. "Will they save me" he smiled. Everything faded, he was left with nothing except a wisp of darkness, and his thoughts surrounding him, soon, even the thoughts vanished.

He awoke in a room, he saw a man with long blonde hair staring at him, confused. "Naruto, how did you change your form without manipulating chakra?" said the man. "My leg. The men, and...and the women, am I dead?" whispered Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8 : The Cell

**CHAPTER 8: **the cell

sorry for the short chapters, I suck at writing long stuff ono

AND PLEASE LEAVE A **REVIEW** SO I CAN HOPEFULLY IMPROVE THE STORY.

thanks

* * *

The man laughed at Naruto, as if Naruto was only acting stupid, Naruto did not seem pleased. "Naruto, answer my question. How did you change your form without manipulating chakra?" said the man, bluntly. Naruto hesitated, even so, it didn't matter. The light faded once again.

When Naruto awoke, he found himself in the same room, except this time there were a few more people. They were silently whispering amongst themselves. He wished to discover what information they held, but he was too tired to cause a fuss. Suddenly, the voices became louder, "Zetsa? It's just as a thought, the akatski are involved" he could make out. Naruto had only ever heard of the Akatski, never was he told who they really were, "Is Zetsa the man we saw" thought Naruto. Time passed, he was no longer sure how long he had been in that single room for, nor did he care. Eventually, the voices stopped, and he found himself being dragged through corridors and more rooms, with his hands cuffed and a sack covering his head. As he was being dragged, he heard the worried and ashamed people of the hidden leaf, they all seemed to know who he was, and how he had committed treason years earlier.

When the sack was finally removed from his head, he was then in a smaller, darker room, no light was visible. Naruto knew where he was, he also knew that he was unable to use any chakra. Naruto slammed his head against the cold stone, thinking of the future he may have had, if it wasn't for that torturous night. ...

*flashback*

I was walking down the street, as I do every day. Families quietened as they passed me, they looked away and tried to avoid my existence, it was as every day and night was. I approached Ichiraku the one place I could visit where someone actually acknowledged my existence. "One bowl of ramen please" said Naruto, "sure thing Naruto" smiled Teuchi, the owner of the ramen shop. Teuchi was a kind and jovial man, yet he was very stubborn. He had grey hair, which was hardly visible as it was always covered by that hat of his.

After a large meal consisting of 8 bowls of ramen, I headed directly home. I heard a scream, but managed to convince myself I would not bring any use to the incident, and just continued my journey. When I got home, I launched myself onto my bed, and fell straight into a deep sleep, and that's all I remember.

*end of flashback*

Naruto couldn't help but think about Sasuke, although he didn't appear to like him very much, he considered the two to be friends, yet he had heard no word from him, and no attempt to release Naruto from this cell. The sun set, and the moon rose a countless number of times, of course, he had just assumed this. Eventually, all hopes of a rescue were lost and he was convinced Sasuke didn't care, and was obviously using him for his own beneficial purposes. He sighed, he had overheard some of the guards talking about a transition for him, to the most heavily guarded prison that exists, a place where no one exits. The criminals there were one of the most wanted missing nins.


End file.
